A Night in the Woods
by FFExposed
Summary: Tifa follows Cloud into the woods, hiding in the shadows of the bushes, then she pounces on Cloud, she had dreamt of this moment for a long time, but never thought it would actually happen. Some OOC.


A Night in the Woods

"I gotta pea," Cloud said and stood up from the campfire.

Tifa watched him walk off, and then said, "I have to go too." before quickly following him into the bramble. She followed his trail quietly, and when she found him, he had just unzipped his zipper to pea in a bush. _'Perfect.' _Tifa thought.

Now was the perfect opportunity.

She had dreamt of doing it with Cloud for years now, ever since she met him, but she never got the chance, they were never alone, always traveling in a small group.

She had planned to follow him in the woods, and pounce on him, before he noticed what was happening, and then force him to have sex if she had to resort to that.

The sound of Cloud's zipper brought her out of her perverted thoughts.

Cloud turned, and saw Tifa.

"Tifa?" Cloud says shocked, "were you spying on me?"

"No," she says, a big, seductive smile crossing her face.

She had to hurry, the opportunity to have sex with Cloud was about to escape her.

Cloud rubs his head confused, then starts walking back towards camp.

"Cloud, stop," she commands.

Cloud does as he's told, and spins around just as Tifa jumps on him.

"Tifa, what are you doing?"

She pulled down his pants, his shirt, and the rest of his uniform until he was completely nude, pinning him to the ground the whole time, then she started undressing herself.

Cloud attempted to run, just as she feared he would.

She quickly caught up with him, her skirt halfway down to her knees, and her shirt already off, and pinned him down with her foot while she removed the rest of her clothes.

Cloud looked, startled at the beauty that stood before him. His eyes immediately darted to her large, oversized breast.

Tifa lifted her foot, wary, then completely removed it from Cloud's chest when she was sure he wouldn't run.

He stood up slowly, still stunned. His hand shot to her breasts, and he rubbed them.

His index finger caught her nipple, and he started rubbing it back and forth.

Tifa looked down, and saw Cloud's now fully erect penis. _'_

_It's beautiful,'_ she thought, she grabbed it, then realized, she had no idea what to do now.

She had never had sex before, waiting for Cloud to be her first time, and Cloud was so innocent, she doubted it had ever even crossed his mind.

So, she decided to wing it and go along based off of what she had heard in bars and other places along their journey.

She put her lips on the tip of his penis, and began sucking on it.

When she was done, she lay on the ground, her legs spread wide, her vagina with it's patch of pubic hair, completely open in invitation.

Cloud answered the invitation by inserting his fully erect penis into Tifa's vagina.

He began thrusting it further and further into Tifa, and she rose nearly off the ground with each thrust, helping him get his penis further inside her.

Tifa suddenly grabbed Cloud's buttocks, helping even more in the effort.

She started reaching her climax, arching her back along with Cloud's thrust.

Cum started rising in her, she was having her climax, but she was worried, why wasn't Cloud experiencing the same thing.

Then, she felt it, Cloud had cummed.

"What are you guys doing?" they heard Aerith's voice.

They looked up to see her looking down at them.

Cloud attempted to stand up, but couldn't due to the fact that Tifa was holding him down, her hand holding firmly on his buttocks.

For a moment, Tifa contemplated continuing, completely ignoring Aerith, but thought better of it and stood up.

She held Cloud down when he tried to do the same, the sight of Cloud's beautiful naked body would probably too much for Aerith, Tifa predicted that she would probably faint.

Anyways, Cloud was hers, and no one else was allowed to see his beauty.

"Why, the hell are you here?" she asked Aerith angrily.

"The others sent me to look for you, they were worried." she says softly.

Tifa stood, wondering what she should do with Aerith.

Letting her go back was completely out of the question, she would probably tell them everything.

Tifa did a swift movement with her hands, hitting Aerith, and knocking her unconscious.

Then, she got out some ropes, and tied her to a tree.

She also blindfolded her, to spare her from the sight when she woke up again.

Little did Tifa know, Aerith wasn't as inoccent as they all thought, in fact, she wasn't even a virgin still.

She had had sex exactly three times with Zack, when he was still her boyfriend.

That had been so long ago, but she still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Tifa walked up to Cloud, and observed him.

He had a disappointed look on his face, apparently he had wanted Aerith to join in their intercourse, and his penis was now limp again from the orgasm, but she would fix that soon enough.

She bent down, and their sexual adventure continued until they heard Aerith stir.

"Where am I?" she asked in an apparently scared voice, Tifa hadn't known that Aerith was afraid of the dark.

Tifa and Cloud quickly got dressed, and they untied Aerith.

After making her swear not to tell anyone, Cloud added emphasis by saying he'd kill her if he did, they went back to camp, and continued on their journey to defeat Sephiroth.

Now and then, they'd sneak glances at each other, and sometimes even snuck off to do it again, and whenever Aerith was sent to look for them, she'd come back, and pretend that nothing was happening, and as far as anyone else knew, there wasn't.

The End

I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think, this is my first story.


End file.
